Morning Glories 30
Morning Glories 30 is the 30th issue of Morning Glories, and the first issue of the Demerits Arc. Solicitation Tagline: "Smaller Rebellions." Synopsis Flashback Six Years Ago: Irina is woken from sleep by her mother who tells her that she has hired five men from the village to rape and kill her (not necessarily in that order) and that she has removed her weapons. Irina has two minutes before they arrive at their cabin in the woods. The five men enter the house and start searching for the girl. She easily kills the first three, but as she is beating the fourth man, the remaining attacker manages to grab her and starts choking her. However, her dog Snowflake comes to the rescue and kills the last man. The mother then tells Irina to go back to sleep and "clean up the mess" in the morning. As they are burning the bodies, Irina's mother tells her to hurry, they still have floors to scrub. Irina replies that she was going to take Snowflake to hunt for more food, they are out of meat. Her mother accuses her of being soft and lacking strength. Irina retorts that she had enough strength to kill the men. Mother agrees, but says it was with help and slices Snowflake's throat. As Irina is mourning her dog, her mother tells her that being able to rely on the dog had made Irina weak. Irina will soon have to go somewhere where she will need to be prepared. Irina is woken again by her mother and told that they need to leave, the people that have been hunting them are near. However, once she emerges from the cabin, her mother tells her that it's too late; the enemy is at the foot of the mountain. Irina is given a choice: be strong enough to kill her mother, or be killed by her as an act of mercy. Irina manages to eventually stab her mother with a concealed knife she retrieved from under her bed. Her dying mother is pleased that Irina is now ready; they will not break Irina as they broke her mother. Irina sets the cabin on fire and prepares to leave. As Irina is descending the mountain, she is approached by Danielle Clarkson who greets her by name and tells her that she has been looking for her for a very long time. Now Irina wakes up in a nice single bed. She goes to a bathroom, showers, and changes into a provided set of clothes. She descends to the kitchen where she finds Mr. N cooking. As she is eating, he tells her that he is a teacher that helps special students such as Irina. He is surprised that Irina has not yet tried to kill him, but she says that she will kill him after she has eaten. He says that he had met Irina's mother Kseniya "years ago" and that she was a very troubled woman that the school had been trying to rescue Irina from. Irina appears to break down in tears, but as Mr. N leans in to comfort her, she states that she is done eating and stabs him in the hand with her knife. The pair fight, but Mr. N is able to subdue Irina. He is concerned about her level of anger and refers to the fact that Kseniya is also Georgina Daramount's mother. Irina asks if this discussion of mothers and sisters is supposed to be her punishment. Mr. N says that she isn't being punished. Mr. N's purpose is to work with the gifted students, and Irina has the most potential he has ever seen. He suggests that they are actually on the same side. After all, they share a common enemy: Danielle Clarkson. Characters Featured *Irina Supporting Characters *Kseniya *Mr. N *Casey Blevins Continuity *Irina was taken away by the security team in Issue 29. *Danielle Clarkson presumably began her search for Irina in Issue 26. Trivia Morning Glories Babies * Goofs * Cultural References * Questions Unanswered questions Quotes References External links *MG TinyChat 30 Category:Irina/Appearances Category:Issue Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Mr. N/Appearances Category:Kseniya/Appearances Category:Professor Meylikhov/Appearances Category:Snowflake/Appearances